Talia Forrester
Talia Forrester is a main character in Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series. She is the second born daughter and fifth born child of Lord Gregor Forrester and Lady Elissa Forrester. Famed around Ironrath for her charming singing, Talia is the younger of the two Forrester twins. While she possesses many intellectual properties, she is much more judgemental and decisive than her counterpart, Ethan. During her fourth pregnancy, Lady Forrester dreamed she would birth a daughter with a voice like the summer rain. But as fate would have it, she gave birth to a boy. The infant, Ethan, wailed for hours - until Lady Forrester entered a second labor, this time birthing a girl. She named the girl Talia, after her own mother - and from then on Ethan hardly ever cried. Her dream came true, for there’s no sound at Ironrath more lovely than that of Talia singing as her brother plays the lute. Talia has spent nearly all of her life in Ironrath, living among her numerous family members. While she had strong bonds with all of her siblings and parents, she seemingly spent most of her time in the company of Ethan and Ryon following Mira's, Asher's and Rodrik's departures to Highgarden, exile and war respectively. She spent some time with Royland Degore, learning how to wield a sword and defend herself, but her life was relatively worry-free until her father was killed at the Twins. Upon Gared's return to Ironrath, Talia gifts him with a necklace and provides sympathy when she hears of his family's loss, and does all she can to help Ethan during his time as Lord - but it is not to be. When Ramsay Snow arrives to see Ethan bend the knee, he threatens to take Talia as his ward but Ethan cannot stand for it. To save Talia's life he lays down his own, leaving Talia as the only Forrester child left in Ironrath while Ryon is taken by the Whitehills. Talia mourns her twin's loss, writing a song for his funeral and musing by Rodrik's bedside when he is found alive. She later plays a similar role for Rodrik as she did with Ethan, but is insistent that they save Ryon and defeat the Whitehills and takes part in a few council meetings. Once Gryff Whitehill arrives she attempts to fight back, biting a soldier who stole from the kitchens, but it ends with her punishment at the hands of Gryff himself. This does not deter her, however, and her indomitable spirit shines through when she tells Rodrik she is willing to do anything to protect their House and their family. Talia reinforces her desire to be of use to the house when Rodrik is invited to Highpoint, and can be assigned as acting Lord of House Forrester, told to hide in the Grove or told to search for the traitor. During Rodrik's absence, Ironrath is visited by none other than Ramsay Snow, who takes a liking to Talia and taunts her until Rodrik returns, leaving Talia distraught at the flaying of Arthur Glenmore. Her resourcefulness is shown when she goes to the grove in the middle of the night and stumbles across the traitor leaving a message, reporting back to Rodrik with the evidence and campaigning for the traitor's death. She is left at Ironrath with her mother when Rodrik departs for war. Character Talia is defined by her strong familial instincts; though she is initially calm and reserved, she reflects the Forrester mindset as she grows more vengeful over the course of the story. She is generally supportive of her family members as well as other members of the Forrester community, attempting to provide advice and emotional support where needed. While she at first seems a docile northern girl it seems that there is a fire deep within, which is revealed when she is determined to save Ryon from the Boltons and later wants Gryff Whitehill murdered. Determined to hold the family together, she later admits to Rodrik that she is aware she may need to change to protect the Forresters. She proves to be very aware of the situation despite her age and puts on a brave face in the midst of danger following Ethan's demise. Her songs and words following the death of her twin show that she values her family above all else and will do as much as she humanly can to defend them. Game Of Thrones "Iron From Ice " Talia is first seen by Gared; she approaches him in the great hall with Elissa after Gared's leg was tended to by Maester Ortengryn. She tells Gared that she is sorry for what happened to his family before the Maester tells her to go to bed. Later on Gared is about to leave and rushes up to him to give him a necklace, which he takes. She tells him to be safe and then watches him leave alongside Duncan. Talia is next seen playing Hide-And-Seek with Ethan and Ryon, though it seems that she has become tired of the game. When Ethan reveals himself (or if Ethan remained silent, he is found and dragged out of the game by Talia.) the three siblings talk about their family and Ethan's new role, Talia insists that she doesn't want him to change and become serious like Rodrik or angry like Asher; she likes him how he is, and also notes that Royland Degore taught her how to swordfight properly and that Ethan should learn too. When Royland demands an audience with Lord Whitehill, Talia's opinion is that Ethan should remain with her and Ryon. When Ethan has to deal with Erik, Talia watches from the sidelines with Ryon, afraid of what Ethan might do. If you let the man go free or ''chop his fingers off, Talia will frown on his decision - more so on the latter - but acknowledges that he had to make a hard choice. She recommends Duncan Tuttle for the position of Sentinel if Ethan asks her opinion. When Ramsay Snow arrives, Talia remains in the main hall with Elissa and Ryon and watches from the side. Ramsay singles her out a few times, first of all suggesting the Forrester twins participate in incest, "like the Queen and her brother", though he 'hopes' that they do not. Later on he asks Talia if she likes hunting and grabs her arm, determined to take her with him as his ward. If Ethan stands up to him, tells him to stop or even remains silent Ramsay will stab him in the throat with a dagger, claiming that he doesn't need a bold/brave/wise lord. As Ramsay abducts Ryon in Talia's place, she kneels by Ethan's side with her mother as Ethan succumbs to his injuries and dies. "The Lost Lords" Talia is seen humming the song she is preparing for Ethan and Gregor's funeral when Rodrik wakes up. He reaches for a pitcher at his bedside table but drops it, alerting her. Now aware that her injured brother is awake, Talia embraces Rodrik - not realising he is in pain. She apologises and expresses her concerns about a song their mother wants her to write for the funeral. Rodrik can provide encouraging advice or tell her she doesn't have to if she doesn't feel like it, but Talia is insistent. She says that Rodrik should attend the council meeting but he needs to appear strong and must try to walk. Rodrik attempts to on his own but falls over, meaning he can either accept Talia's help or use Ryon's practice sword as a walking stick. On the way to the Great Hall the Whitehill Garrison insults Rodrik and Talia as they make their way through the gathering crowd. One soldier sits on the steps in front of them and Rodrik can either threaten him or talk him down. Either way the siblings both attend the council meeting. Talia will sometimes speak up if Rodrik remains quiet in conversation. Talia is not seen again until the funeral. If Ryon is present she will be kind to him and offer to tell him a story; a Whitehill soldier interrupts until she asks what harm it could do. If Gwyn Whitehill is present Talia will greet the woman, albeit sternly, and leave her alone. As Elissa gives her own speech after Rodrik's, Talia puts Ironwood seeds in her father and twin brothers' hands - likely a Forrester tradition like the lighting of the Ironwood torches. Once Rodrik lights the Ironwood pyres and cremates Ethan and Gregor, Talia walks onto a slightly elevated podium and begins the song she prepared, which describes her will to protect her father and brothers' memories. She begins softly with a slightly wavering voice. Once the song picks up she gains confidence as the lyrics begin to provide imagery that suggests she seeks vengeance. "The Sword in the Darkness" As Rodrik wakes up, following a dream of battle, Talia rushes into his room saying the Whitehills are assembling in the courtyard and that he has to do something. As Rodrik prepares, Talia says she will check on their mother. Talia is waiting for Rodrik alongside Elissa, Royland, Duncan and Ortengryn. As Rodrik tries to get to the bottom of the situation Harys, a Whitehill soldier, burns a cart to catch their attention as Gryff Whitehill makes himself known. Talia watches on in concern as her brother and Gryff butt heads and Gryff's men head into the Great Hall, claiming it for their own. A few days later, Talia catches a Whitehill soldier stealing from the Forresters' kitchen. She tells him to stop, but he lays his hands on her and she defends herself by biting him. The soldier reports her to Gryff, who drags her out into the courtyard to punish her in front of Rodrik. Rodrik can either say she defended herself or made a mistake, but Talia stands up for herself either way. '''If Duncan is Rodrik's Sentinel:' Talia stands up to Gryff, enraging him, but Duncan stops Talia from being hurt by intervening and pleading that Gryff forgives her. He claims that no one questions Gryff and that Talia's outburst was merely due to the passions of youth. Gryff is pleased with this and says he likes Duncan, claiming that the castellan is his man and loyal dog. He shoves Duncan to one side and Rodrik can either punch Gryff or defend Duncan's honour. If Royland is Rodrik's Sentinel: Royland commends Talia's bravery when she stands up to Gryff, saying she is smart, wise, and knows how to tell it like it is. Gryff becomes enraged and says that she should know her station, grabbing Talia's arm and throwing her into the mud. Rodrik then has the option to punch Gryff or help Talia. If Talia is helped, she thanks Rodrik and watches from the sidelines. Gryff knocks Rodrik to the ground in an attempt to teach him when to know he is beaten. While Rodrik is down on the ground, Talia begs Rodrik to get up and not give Gryff the satisfaction of beating him. Gryff gloats, knowing Rodrik is at his mercy, and speaks of Ethan. He says how Ramsay Snow taught Ethan a lesson, and that he may have to teach Talia unless Rodrik stays down. Regardless of whether Rodrik keeps getting up or stays down, he takes the punishment in Talia's place, sparing her from Gryff's wrath. If Rodrik stays down Talia believes that he let Gryff win. Rodrik and Talia meet later, overlooking the courtyard. Talia remarks that Gryff is strolling around like he owns the place, but he's let his guard down. She asks whether Gryff got what he wanted, or Rodrik did. She admits that she told Ethan not to change, but is now aware that it was foolish of her. She tells Rodrik that she is ready to change, and is prepared to do anything for House Forrester. Gregor Forrester used to say that the Forresters are as tough as the Ironwood - all of them. Rodrik can say a time might come where Talia's help is needed, but it is not right now. He says he is unsure of what the future may bring, but the Forresters will stand tall. "Sons of Winter" Talia is first seen watching Royland and Rodrik practicing their sword technique. She observes Royland teaching Rodrik a move which should bring Gryff down to his level during their next encounter. Duncan arrives with Elaena and Arthur Glenmore, prompting Talia to greet them both and then depart. After Gryff's capture thanks to the aid of the Glenmores, Talia and Rodrik speak about how the latter dealt with the Whitehills and Gryff in particular. She is worried that word will get out about the treatment of their prisoners but Elissa assures her that the Whitehills will not find out. Duncan and Royland arrive, giving Rodrik a message from Lord Whitehill discussing the possibility of a truce and inviting him to Highpoint. After Royland and Duncan depart, Talia vouches for Royland saying that if Rodrik is going behind enemy lines, he needs his master-at-arms with him. While she knows she can't come to Highpoint, she tells Rodrik that she still wants to help and he can tell her she is acting lord of Ironrath in his absence, should look out for the traitor, or should hide in the grove. Now with a purpose, Talia departs. When Rodrik returns to Highpoint, he and his group find the place deserted. Rodrik immediately yells for Talia and whoever else was left at Ironrath, and the group hear laughter coming from the great hall. Rodrik tells the others to wait, then heads inside. As he gets to the hall, he hears someone saying that he told a joke, and Talia apologises, saying she should have laughed. Rodrik enters and sees Ramsay Snow in the Lord's chair, taunting Talia and telling her to sing Ethan and Gregors' funeral song. She refuses but this tests Ramsay's patience. Looking round, Talia sees Rodrik and calls out to him, prompting Ramsay to start goading him on. Ramsay tells Rodrik he and Talia were having a lovely time, then forces Talia to say the same. He tells Rodrik he's heard he can't be broken and has decided to see for himself. "A Nest of Vipers" Talia is first seen still sitting at the table with Ramsay. The bastard taunts Rodrik, saying that his father is looking to make a match for him and that he could marry Talia or Elissa Forrester. Bored of that, he then tells Rodrik to walk with him, relieving him of his sword, and orders Talia to come too. Led by Ramsay, the three of them make their way to the Grove. Ramsay grabs Talia's hand, making her uncomfortable and leaving her to look to Rodrik for support as the two lords talk about the matter of Gryff Whitehill and the Glenmores. When their conversation is over, Ramsay leads them into a clearing where Arthur Glenmore is being flayed. Talia cries out and begs for mercy as Ramsay chuckles and asks Rodrik if he really thought he ''would be paying the price for his disobedience. He tells Talia to watch and learn, but Rodrik can shield her if he chooses. Once Ramsay leaves, Talia is left crying and holding onto her brother. The following day, Talia walks in on Rodrik and Elaena if they spent the night together. She looks away, embarrassed, and informs Rodrik that she needs to tell him something in private. Once Elaena has left Talia tells her brother that she had a nightmare, woke up and went back to the grove - only to find that someone was there. She shows Rodrik a report and they quickly deduce there is a traitor. They didn't see her, but she saw him. She asks Rodrik to promise that he will slay the council member for betraying the house, then takes him to the great hall where the traitor is waiting. Rodrik tells Talia to get the guards and she leaves the hall, returning with Elissa and two guards. Rodrik's sentinel comes in and tells him that Gryff and the Whitehill Garrison have been released, and the traitor says it was for the good of the House. Talia protests, mentioning Ryon, and Rodrik makes his decision on what to do with the traitor. If he kills the man, Talia will say it was the right thing, but if he spares him, she will walk away, frustrated. After Rodrik makes plans to go to the port town and reunite with Asher, Talia is not seen for the remainder of the episode. "The Ice Dragon" Rodrik's Story Talia is first seen when Rodrik returns to Ironrath with his men and the pit fighters. She hugs her brother and provides him with a smile, but her mood turns solemn when the subject of Asher's death comes to attention. Before the Whitehills arrive she is taken to the cellars with Elaena Glenmore where she'll be safe, though she is left alone when Maester Ortengryn insists Elaena leaves for the Riverlands. She makes another appearance when Rodrik returns from Ludd's encampment, asking where their mother is, but Rodrik quickly tells her to get inside and get to safety. She finds Rodrik at Red Rob's Farm alongside Royland Degore or Duncan Tuttle, and watches as the Sentinel or traitor helps the Lord to his feet. Asher's Story Talia is already aware of Rodrik's death when Asher returns to Ironrath, and shares an embrace with Elaena Glenmore. Asher demands they continue the fight only for Elaena to say they've already lost - Talia explains that by Ramsay's terms, House Forrester has fallen and the Whitehills are victorious, but Asher does not believe in those terms, retorting that the war will end on his. Talia waits at the gates with Asher and their mother when Ludd arrives. She shows surprise at Ryon's appearance but remains quiet for the remainder of the exchange until Rodrik's body is wheeled in on a cart following the Whitehills' departure. She is adamant that the Whitehills should die and that they should not surrender, going as far as to call Ortengryn a craven for suggesting they bow their heads and accept Ludd's terms. If Asher elects to poison Lord Whitehill, Talia will pour the wine herself, effectively killing Lord Whitehill and, accidentally, her own mother. Following the chaos in the great hall she is seen outside with the rest of the house before running inside with her mother and Ortengryn. She finds Asher at Red Rob's Farm alongside Royland Degore or Duncan Tuttle, or Gwyn Whitehill if Asher called off the plan, and watches as her companion helps the Lord to his feet. After Season One Talia's current location is unknown. Killed Victims * Ludd Whitehill (caused, determinant) * Elissa Forrester (accidental, determinant) Relationships Talia and Rodrik have a close bond. Talia seemed to dislike that Rodrik became more serious as he grew up, but when she discovers he is alive she sits at his bedside and waits for him to wake. She confides in her older brother about her insecurities and allows him to do the same, then attempts to help him walk and encourages him to take control. Ethan Forrester Ethan was Talia's twin, so they were very close to each other. Talia was always trying to help Ethan in anything he needed, and it's assumed that Ethan always tried to help her too. She is distraught following his death but this is offset slightly by the return of Rodrik. Gared Tuttle Talia and Gared seem to have a close and friendly relationship. She was sorry for what happened to Gared's family and gifted him with a necklace when he left for the Wall. She shows concern for Gared's safety and the two appear to be good friends. Mira Forrester It's assumed that Talia and Mira had a positive relationship. Elissa Forrester Lady Elissa Forrester is Talia's mother. When Ramsey Snow arrived at Ironrath, Elissa protected her children, including Talia. They had a good and close relationship. Gregor Forrester It's assumed that Talia and Gregor had a strong, positive and close relationship. Ryon Forrester Ryon and Talia had a close relationship. Talia used to play with Ryon in the Ironwood Grove, and was extremely worried when Ramsay Bolton took him away in her place. She is determined to rescue him from Ramsay's grasp. Asher Forrester Talia seemed to miss Asher, as she said to Ethan. It's assumed that they had a good relationship. Talia seemed to dislike that Asher became more 'angry' as he grew up. Royland Degore Talia and Royland seem to have a positive relationship as the latter taught her how to swordfight properly. Duncan Tuttle Talia and Duncan have a positive relationship. She trusts him as she recommended him as Sentinel to Ethan. Gryff Whitehill Talia despises Gryff, even going as far to say that she wished Rodrik had hurt him in the courtyard, and later stating she thought her brother would kill him.}} Appearances Family Tree Trivia * Talia's character bio reports that she was named after her grandmother. * Talia's role with Rodrik is similar to the one with Ethan. * Talia has significant links to all five protagonists; she is the twin of one (Ethan), sister to three (Mira, Asher, Rodrik), and a close friend of the last (Gared). References Category:House Forrester Category:Females Category:Children Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Characters